realaccountfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayaka Shiiba
Sayaka Shiiba (椎葉 サヤカ, Shība Sayaka) is a character introduced in the story, she is the most popular female Pop Star Idol in Japan. She become Ataru Kashiwagi's follower sometimes during the second part of the story, she also love Ataru. Appearance Personality Plot Early Story Not much know about Sayaka's past, other than it's showed a brief flashback of her that she saw her friend having sex with the producer. Sayaka think this is not good and decided to tells this to the chairman. But due to her friend wants to protect her fame and fool the chairman, it's said Sayaka is the one who having sex with the producer. Because of this, Sayaka hate he friend and she can't trust people easily. Chapter 1-10 (First Season) Sayaka make a cameo appearance at the end of Chapter 10. Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) Sayaka make a cameo appearance at Chapter 21. Between Read-though Extermination Campaign game and near the end of the SNS Tag Game, Sayaka meets Ataru Kashiwagi's group and they become allies/friends. Thought it's not known how they meet and what's they do during the story progress.Real Account II Chapter 139 Later, Sayaka appeared in Chapter 68, to shows celebrating their victory and the end of the SNS Tag Game. Chapter 71- (Third Season) Sayaka is choose as one of the 30 players to be play at Real Account Tower. After the first death game finished, everyone is having a bath for rest. Sayaka revealed her wish to the other people, she come to talking with Ayame Kamijou, and stated that Ayame is fall in love with Yuuma Mukai. Ayame feel embarrasses at this and Sayaka said she is also fall in love with someone who look similar to Yuuma (Which Sayaka meant Ataru). Before Sayaka said Ataru's name, Paru-kun is shows up in the women bath and make trouble to the girls. During Aiji Hoshina challenge Yuuma, Sayaka hidden herself in a cave and watching them. Before Aiji is being dead, Sayaka saved him by shared some of her phone battery life to him and tells him stop fooling around. Sayaka revealed she is hidden in a cave during Aiji challenge Yuuma and Yuuma noticed her around, which she replies it's the reason why he didn't kill Aiji. Aiji said Yuuma isn't much "manlier" as his twin brother did, who did the "most evil thing ever in this world", Sayaka shows a sad face after she heard it. After Real Account Go game ended, along with Yuuma and the others are making a funeral for the players die in this game. Sayaka acting as she is feel so sad for the players being die in this game when she actually don't care about it, but soon Airi Homura destroys the funeral by burns the area. Shortly after the funeral, Sayaka goes to Ayame's room to talks more about her thoughts and she replies she can kills any people for her lover, Ataru, if he wanted to do so and thus is ended up getting Ayame so angry at her. On the second day, the fourth game is started, following Public Relations Officer Marble's order Sayaka have to tagged with Ayame. Following the story progress, Sayaka is slowly started to like Ayame a bit and revealed to her about the relationship between Ataru and Yuuma during their childhood. During the bath, both Sayaka and Ayame was keep attacked by the Unscrupulous Hunter Marbles and they keep finding who did this. Ayame make a plan to fool the stalker and it works, turns out revealed the stalker is Magura Aizawa. Sayaka said she can't believe Magura will watching them naked and keep ordering the Unscrupulous Hunter Marbles to attacking her butt, but both Ayame and Magura referred her as idiot due to she didn't realized that Magura is forced to do so in order to survive in the death game. Sayaka is surprised at Ayame's speech and think she is a great "warrior", then she changed her mind and plan to tells Ayame about the reason why Ataru wants to kill Yuuma after the game finished. During Yuuma fight against Zui Zakuro, along with Ayame, Airi Homura and Mizuki Kurashina is locked in a steel cage. When Yuuma is nearly lost all the points, Airi, Mizuki and Ayame was comes to defend Yuuma by losing their own point, which make Sayaka scared and said to Ayame that they will ended up losing their points if she keep doing this. After the fourth game is finished, everyone is celebrate their victory. When Yuuma said he will become the leader and tells everyone to trust him in order to survive, Sayaka disagreed with him and shows to be not happy, as to her Ataru is the only leader she can be trusted. When Sayaka is about to said the truth, Ataru showed up and replies he will said everything to him. Sayaka is glad that Ataru is finally shows up and hug him, she also wants to gives him a kisses after seeing Aiji kiss him. Ataru revealed that Sayaka is one of his panther during half years ago, he also revealed there's one more panther in his groups, Koyori Kanda. Both Sayaka and Aiji shows a sad face after heard Koyori's name. One day after the fourth game finished, the fifth game is started with every players wears school uniforms. During the game, Sayaka keep thinking Yuuma is the Chairman Marble due to his symptom but she didn't vote him due to her relationship with Ayame. When Kanata Higetsu wears a female school uniform as revealed himself is the Chairman Marble, along with the other players was so scared and voted him, which revealed he isn't the Chairman Marble and killed by freezes into a ice. Gallery ShiibaSayaka.jpg SayakaAyameBath.jpg ShiibaSayaka2.jpg Trivia *While Sayaka has make a cameo appearance in the end of Chapter 10, she haven't make a actual debut up until Chapter 68 (Or Chapter 58 in Real Account II) in the manga. *Sayaka's wish that want to achieve by Marble is "Give me a good husband". Reference Category:Characters Category:Female